We'll meet again
by SaiKakashiSasukeLOVE
Summary: Ino has just lost the love of her life, and decides a drunk night out might help her forget him. When Ino meets new man, Sai..he offers to help her forget her ex.. but will she fall for him instead? Rated M for later chapters. Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am one of the worst people at keeping some sort of upload schedule but I am hoping to put out a new chapter of this every few days. I am also probably going to change into first person text after this chapter as it's easier for me to write in. I just think it will be better for me to write from Ino's perspective. I haven't wrote a story in years so I hope this will go well and be good so if you could please leave a review, and I hope you enjoy!**

A gasp. That's what awoke her at 4:37am. Ino had been struggling to sleep for the last few days and tonight was finally one of the times she managed to get a solid few hours in. However, like the few nights before, the same exact nightmare happened again. Ino wasn't exactly sure why she was having it, and what it was about. All she did know was that it terrified her to her very core, and instantly prevented sleep from the rest of the night.

It's times like these where Ino wishes more than anything, that she could turn over and cling on to her lovers arm, being surrounded in their comfort and warmth. However, Ino couldn't do that. Ino had recently separated from Kiba; well separated is a nice term for it. He basically dumped her, and in his words, "Wasn't giving him enough attention". This had caught Ino off guard, because all she had done was shower Kiba with affection. So she had no idea what he was on about. But she had been nothing but devastated since Kiba left her, and she now was coming to the conclusion that this recurring nightmare was because of him leaving her.

Ino decided to pick up her mobile and call her closest friend. Listening to the dial tone on the other end of the phone, she waited patiently for the recipient to pick up. "Ugh...Ino? Its nearly 5 in the morning..what's going on?" Sakura answered, very groggily and clearly not happy to have been woken up. "Sorry Sakura to wake you up, but I had no one else to talk to...I had the nightmare again.."Ino said, bringing her knees up to her chest, holding herself in an almost ball shape.

"Oh..shit. Again? I wonder what's causing it...Are you okay?" Sakura remembered Ino telling her about this mysterious nightmare at work, and how it had done but plague Ino this past few weeks. "I'll be okay, woke me up though. I was thinking.. this nightmare has only been occurring since mine and Kibas... breakup. Maybe that's the cause? Or maybe I'm just being dumb.." Ino said, whispering the end so hopefully Sakura wouldn't hear. "Oh Ino..It must be hard.. I know how much you loved Kiba..It would kill me if me and Sasuke ever broke up..Hey, I have an idea which might help you past these nightmares! How about tonight, I take you to that new club in the city, and we shall see if we can find you a new hunk!" Sakura was always excited about dancing and drinking. I'm pretty sure it's one of her favourite hobbies.

"Oh I'm not sure that's a good idea..I mean, I'm not even over Kiba yet..we were together for such a long time, and part of me still loves him" said Ino, not 100% sure that it would be a great idea. "Oh come on Ino! I'm not talking about finding a relationship! I'm just talking about finding a guy to help that initial breakup.. just find a guy to get under, if you get what I mean! Oh come on, it will be fun and even if you don't find someone, we can still have a great time! We can get a few people together and make a real night out of it" Sakura pleaded, really believing it would be a great idea to get Ino out.

"You won't take no for an answer will you? Fine, I'll see you outside the Bank bar club at 10 tonight?"Ino said, just wanting to try and get a few more hours sleep. "Yes! I'll ask a few of the other girls, and I'll even drag Sasuke with us! Ah, this is gonna be great! See ya later Ino!" And suddenly the phone line goes dead. Ino just stares at the screen, before placing the phone back on the bedside cabinet. Sighing, she falls back into the bed, just residing herself to the fact that she had no choice but to brave it tonight and go out, possibly with the chance of meeting someone new.

"Well, I don't think sleep is possible at this point so I should probably get up and get ready for the day"Ino says, sliding out of her warm lavender bed sheets, standing up on her mahogany wood flooring making sure to stretch her arms behind her back, and up and over her head. Walking to the bathroom, Ino proceeds to strip herself of the oversized shirt she uses as pyjamas, throwing it gracefully into her wash basket. Ino didn't live with anyone else anymore since Kiba moved out so walking around naked was something she could do without fear of bumping into anyone else. Sliding gracefully into the white bathroom, Ino stops in front of her full length mirror, allowing herself a moment to take in the view in front of her.

Her waist length soft blonde hair was tickling her sides in beautiful loose waves, just gently touching her rounded hips. Her stomach was flat and slightly toned, due to her gym routine. She has huge blue eyes, with long black lashes making her eyes the main focus on her face. Between the eyes, was a slim and skinny nose , and her mouth formed into a baby pink pout with full lips. Her breasts were full, soft and hung lightly from her chest. Ino was lucky that she had been blessed with these proportions and she knew that many would kill to have them. Ino didn't consider herself unattractive, not in the least.. in fact she considered herself one of the finest things to walk this earth, but that kind of confidence didn't come without some problems. She had worked on her appearance for so many years, after the constant taunting in school and she vowed to never let anyone make her feel so low about herself ever again. The confidence had grown over years of hard work and she was only recently in a good place about how she felt about herself.

Allowing herself a quick shower, she thoroughly washed her hair and body, deciding that if she were to get lucky tonight that she better remove any hair from unwanted places whilst she was in the shower. Turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around her still soaked body, she decided to leave her hair to air dry somewhat, just quickly running a brush through it to prevent any knots. Padding down to the kitchen, Ino whips up herself a egg, with bacon and a side of toast, and a glass of ice cold orange juice. Flipping through a magazine that had been left on the kitchen counter, she wolfs down her breakfast before heading back upstairs, ditching her towel at the wash basket.

It was Ino's day off from work today, so she decided to go to town and find herself a nice new dress for the evenings events. Putting on her most expensive and lacy violet underwear, she takes a look at herself in the mirror. The lacy cups of the bra hugged her boobs just right, pushing them up and creating an even bigger cleavage, whereas the barely there thong wrapped deliciously around her curvaceous hips, allowing her big ass to basically hide the back string all together. She sits down at her dressing table, and starts to apply her makeup. She doesn't tend to wear it during the week because she's working so she decides to give herself a casual daytime makeup that she can just change later when she gets ready. For her hair, she pulls it all up into a giant bun, deciding that she'll curl it later before she goes out. With both her hair and makeup done for now, Ino stands up only to stop in front of her huge wardrobe. Ino had to admit, she really really liked clothes, and just didn't have the heart to throw anything out. She pulls out a long and flowy maxi dress, a similar colour to her underwear and even decides to throw on some nice silvery flower sandals. The weather has been nice and warm recently so Ino decides to forgo a jacket. Picking up her phone and house keys, both of which she puts into her handbag, she hurries out the door to her car, beginning her drive to town.

Its sometime later before Ino actually manages to return home. It had been a struggle not to buy everything she saw that she had liked but lucky she had come back home with only 2 shopping bags which honestly was pretty good for her. Settling her handbag on the kitchen counter, she takes both shopping bags upstairs to her room, placing them on her bed. She decides to open the black bag up first which contained her new dress for this evening. It was a lovely floor length chiffon material dress with an A line cut which hung lightly off her shoulders. And it happened to be in Ino's favourite and signature colour; purple. On each shoulder piece, was a singular rose making the dress even more feminine. There was no way she couldn't wear it tonight. Putting on her bed, she opens up the other shopping bag which is a hot pink. She pulls out a pair of new strappy high heels. They are black fabric wedges with a couple of ankle straps. Also in the bag was a pair of black thigh high stockings which she also couldn't wait to wear. She knew that she probably wasn't going to sleep with anyone tonight, but it was the first time she had been out since the break up, so why not dress up a little.

After eating a light dinner of pasta with a side salad, Ino decides its time to get ready. Slipping off the maxi dress and sandals, Ino moves back over to her underwear drawer to pick out her garter belt which matches her underwear and puts it on. After that, she slips her stockings up her dainty legs and clips them into the garter belt. Once she's all set, Ino decides that she better do her makeup and hair before she puts on her dress. Loosing her hair from the bun, she proceeds to pull out her curling wand and begins to give her hair those loose waves that its used to. She then touches up her makeup from this morning and also adds to it, giving her eyelids a pop of purple eye shadow to match her dress. Once both of these are completed, Ino sprays herself with her best perfume; Marc Jacobs Daisy Dream, and slips on her dress. Luckily she had tried it on at the store, so she knew it fits her like a glove and the shoes really added that great final touch to the whole look. Looking at the time, Ino began cursing herself. It was already somehow half 9, and it would take roughly half an hour to get to the club by taxi; she was in no way gonna drive tonight, she was planning on getting slightly drunk.

Suddenly her phone started to buzz madly from an incoming call. Ino checks the caller ID and sees that it's Sakura. "Hey girl, what's up?" Ino answers, fiddling to put on her silver necklace whilst still holding the phone to her ear. "Hey! You ready? Cause me and Sasuke are on our way to the club and we thought we could pick you up if you were ready?"Sakura asked, as Ino could hear the sounds of someone driving in the background. "Oh you actually managed to convince Sasuke to go then?" Ino teased. She knew that when it came to Sakura, Sasuke would do almost anything for her. She heard his signature 'Hn' in the background and she couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah somehow, he insisted on driving so it means I get to drink with you. So are you ready?" Sakura asked again. "Yeah, I'm ready.. I'll wait for you guys outside mine" Ino replied already making her way downstairs. "We will literally be about a minute or 2 so don't be long!" Sakura managed to say before putting the phone down. Ino decided to move her wallet, her phone and her house keys into a clutch bag rather than dragging out her huge handbag. She double locked her front door and waited for Sakura and Sasuke to pull up.

When they did arrive, Ino hopped quickly in the car and they began the drive to the club. Sakura and Ino gossiped pretty much the entire drive, whilst Sasuke drove in silence. He really didn't wanna get involved in their gossiping. God, he couldn't wait to be around the other guys. Eventually they arrived, parked up and headed inside the club. Their first decision was to find the rest of their group. Glancing around the huge room, eventually Ino spotted the signature bright blonde hair of one of their friends, and she ushered Sasuke and Sakura over to them.

"Ino!" The bright blonde friend shouted when they got within view. He proceeded to run up and grab Ino into a tight hug. "Naruto! I've missed you! Where's Hinata?" Ino said, squeezing Naruto back. "Oh, she's there at the bar! She's up there with Shikamaru and Temari. Lee and Tenten said that they couldn't make it, and I think Choji is with..Kiba" Naruto said, pulling back from the hug, and scratching his head. She frowned slightly. Choji was supposed to be one of her best friends, yet he's with him? Shaking off the feeling of sadness, Ino excuses herself from the conversation with Naruto and heads to the bar to order herself the strongest drink she can. "Double vodka and Red bull please" Ino asks the bartender, him quickly going off to make the drink.

"Sounds like someone is drinking to forget" A silky soft voice says from next to her at the bar. Ino turns her head about to tell the guy to mind his own business but she finds herself unable to speak at all. Her bright blue eyes meet with severe charcoal coloured ones which contrast severely against his milky white skin. His face is very handsome and defined, and his body is slim, and very clearly toned from the way his shirt clings to his torso. His legs are covered in skinny fit black jeans and his shoes are a basic black converse. His hair is semi long, deep black and lightly hanging around his face and nearly over his eyes. His eyes just stare straight into my soul, and it sets off something in me that I haven't felt in a long time. "I wouldn't say I'm drinking to forget, more like just temporarily remove" Ino says, giggling before taking a big gulp from her alcoholic drink. "I see... well what does someone as beautiful as you need to forget?" The stranger asks, lifting his drink to his soft looking lips and taking a long sip of his beer.

"His name is Kiba" Ino says with a slight venom in her voice. She really was still in the hurting stage, and didn't particularly feel great about saying his name or remembering him at all. "Well it sounds to me like this Kiba guy is a complete and utter moron. I wouldn't think twice if I had a girl like you" The stranger replied, making Ino's cheeks light up bright red from his comment. "Ah well thank you. I didn't catch your name? Mines Ino" She says, offering out her hand for a shake. He takes her hand in his before twisting it so he could place a gentle kiss to the the top of her hand. "My name is Sai, and don't worry, I'll make sure it's the only thing you'll remember by the end of the night".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really am trying hard with this story. I had a long time where I didn't write a thing and now I've decided to try it again because it really is something I love to do. Also I'm switching my writing style to Ino's perspective as it's just easier for me to write in..So if people could please review and let me know how they are enjoying it so far, that would be great! This Chapter will be a majority smut so if you aren't a fan of it, feel free to skip this chapter. Enjoy :)**

As soon as Sai had said that, my heart rate had increased and I felt a slight dampness between my thighs. A guy had never made me feel this excited with just a single phrase. I had barely known this guy for 2 minutes, yet here he was..pretty much promising that I wouldn't be leaving this club alone.

"You sound pretty confident in that.." I say, it really being the only thing I can manage to say to him. His eyes twinkle with mischief, as he smirks at me turning me on just that bit more. "Hey, you got to be confident nowadays.. I just know that if you wanted.. I could give you a night that you mostly certainly wouldn't forget" Sai by this point had leaned in close to me, and was whispering hotly into my ear. It sent chills through my entire body and I couldn't help but stare at his breathtaking face. I did not expect to get this hot and bothered by anyone, especially so soon after me and Kiba; yet here I am, near enough dripping all because of this stranger. "I can tell, I've peeked your interest Ino.. so all you have to do is say yes" Sai whispers, pulling back staring me dead in the eyes. I am pretty sure my eyes give away everything I feel, and I decide this is the one time I can either cave in or resist.

"I guess I'll have to think about it" I say, winking at him moving away to the dance floor where I spied Sakura dancing with Hinata. They welcome me to dance with them, and I gladly accept, grinding and moving my hips to the beat, making sure that Sai could see everything. The girls question where I have been, and I explain the entire thing. Sakura giggles and decides that she needs to help me tempt Sai. She pulls me flush against her front so my back crashes into her chest, and Hinata places herself in front of me so we can all grind on each other. To be honest, if this didn't excite Sai or hell even Sasuke or Naruto, I'd be extremely worried. I look over at the boys who seem thoroughly enthralled in our dancing, and I can't help but giggle at the look on their faces. I turn to look for Sai, but he seems to have disappeared from the bar. I frown; probably gone to look for some other cheap whore I suppose.

"Ladies, do you mind if I had a dance with your friend here?" I here that same silky voice say. I meet his eyes and make my excuses to my friends who can't help but laugh and wave me off. Sai and I move further into the crowded dance floor. Looking back, I see my friends finally joined by their boyfriends so I know they'd be okay. He pulls me flush against his chest; my back fully aware of exactly how muscley he is now and my body begins to get hot all over again. His hands slip to my hips, helping to guide them to grind exactly how he wanted me to. I can't help but push myself back against him even more, enjoying the physical contact between us two. "You are one teasing little minx. It's almost like you want me to take you here and now" He hotly whispers into my ear, making me instantly wet and even more turned on if that were possible. "And so what if I do?" I say cockily, as I boldly drop down before sliding my body slowly up his. He pulls me close, and nibbles on my ear and neck, the tension between us barely controlled at this point.

"Mine or yours?" He asks, clearly done with playing games anymore and wanting to just fuck as soon as we can. And to be honest, I was starting to agree with him. I honestly didn't think it would be possible to get anymore wet at this point. "Yours" I huskily reply, turning to him and offering my hand out so he could show us the way. He grabs it quickly, pulling me through the mass crowd and outside to the closest taxi. He says his address to the cab driver, who starts to speed off making this all the more real to me. I was about to sleep with a guy I've known less than an evening. And I'm excited.

Throughout the car ride, his hand had been stroking my thigh; his fingers occasionally brushing a little higher than they perhaps they should in this taxi. My hand was also on his leg, thumb rubbing circles into his inner thigh. I also text Sakura letting her know where I am in case anything happens. As soon as we arrived and Sai had paid the cab driver, he tugs me out of the car, and we near enough run upstairs to his flat. He fumbles with the keys before finally managing to get the door open. The door slams shut as soon as we enter, because Sai rams me up against it. One of my legs wrap around his waist and he's already slipping a hand up and under my dress to feel my bare thigh. "I really want you Ino..so bad" Sai says, our faces so close that when he speaks our lips brush against each other.

"Is that so?" I say teasingly, brushing my lips really softly against his, increasing the tease factor even more. He growls a little under his breath, his hands finally grabbing my bare ass pulling me ever closer to his hot and very ready body. We lock eyes one last time, before his lips crash onto mine, making us both moan into the others mouth. His hands grip me tighter, and I can't help but rock my hips against his. I can feel exactly how hard he is and it just makes everything even more exciting. With our lips still connected, Sai decides to pick me up and fully put me around his waist. He carries me off to what I assume is his bedroom, and I'm really starting to think we are both wearing too many clothes. I begin to unbutton his shirt, and once it was fully open, I run my hands over his toned chest and stomach. Sai gracefully drops me onto his bed, removing his shirt because it was on no use to him anymore. He also decides to take off his shoes and socks, also giving me time to remove my heels. Standing up, I turn Sai around and push him onto the bed instead, deciding in my head that I want to give him a show.

Raised up on his elbows leaning back, Sai's eyes watch every single move I make. My hands slide slowly up my hips and round to the zipper at the back of my dress. I tug it down easily, slipping the dress slowly down my arms before pushing it down my legs and off onto the floor. His eyes widen at the view underneath, and I crawl sensuously on top of him, resting a leg over each side of him so I'm sitting right on top of his hard erection. His hands wander up my legs, feeling the stockings between his fingers, before finally coming to rest at my ass. He squeezes a few times before sitting up to begin kissing me again. My arms wrap around his neck, and I begin grinding my hips again. He moans brokenly into my mouth; his lips slipping down to kiss my neck and chest. Sai unclasps my bra, and throws it somewhere in the room, freeing my chest to his eyes and lips.

Suddenly, my nipple is engulfed by a warm wet mouth, suckled lightly with a tad bit of teeth grazing. I let out a long and breathy moan, holding Sai's head in place. Quickly our positions are flipped, and I find myself lying down on his bed sheets, with Sai hovering over me still sucking my nipples. I notice that his hands are busy doing something, and when I look down I see that he's trying to remove his jeans. I use my free hands to help him and suddenly they are a distant memory on the floor. Sai's kisses begin to move down my body again until he reaches the edge of my thong. I feel my stockings being unclipped and then being dragged lightly down my legs, before also being dis-guarded on the floor with the rest of our forgotten clothing. Instantly I feel a hot breath at my wet panties, and I am sure Sai can tell exactly how excited I am. He licks a strip up the soaked fabric, moaning at the severe wetness he found there. "So wet Ino..is this all for me?" Sai asks me huskily, looking up at me from between my legs. The sight is just to hot that I can't help but moan when our eyes make contact. "Yes...it's all because of you..please Sai..stop teasing" I moan brokenly at him, as I feel him lick again. He chuckles before taking my thong in his hands, and drags it down my hips and legs before throwing it over his shoulder. He settles himself between my legs again; a soft breath hits my soaking pussy and I await the moment his mouth makes contact with me.

A few seconds go by before an instant bliss hits my entire body as Sai's mouth gets straight to work. I hadn't felt this kind of pleasure in such a long time. Kiba never liked giving me pleasure from oral; he was more into just fucking, so to feel that tongue working wonders on my wetness increases the pleasure even more so because I hadn't felt it in months. My hands grip his soft black hair, and I hold him closer to me; whilst his own hands are wrapped around my legs holding them open for him. His tongue swirls deliciously over my engorged clit, before working back down to my soaking slit. He builds up a fast tempo, bringing me closer and closer to that blinding pleasure I have been waiting for. A finger is suddenly inserted into me, increasing the pleasure I am feeling. It all suddenly is too much, and my orgasm washes over me, my pussy clamping around his fingers; my back arching in absolute joy whilst I moan Sai's name over and over again. My toes curl, in undeniable pleasure, and I can't help but think of how grateful I am that Sakura suggested we go out.

Once I am able to focus again, I look up to see Sai smiling at me with his eyes firmly closed. He looks so adorable like this. I lean up and begin kissing him, tasting myself on his tongue and lips. Forcing him onto his back, I start to lower my kisses until I am face to face with his tented boxers; arousal very obvious by the big bulge underneath his black cotton underwear. Teasingly, I slip my fingertips around the elastic of the pants, pulling them down to free his hard cock. It slightly springs from behind the boxers, my eyes remaining contact with his whilst I remove the item altogether. Grabbing it lightly in my hand, I give his cock a couple of strokes before I take a majority of it into my awaiting mouth. Sai instantly gasps; his hands fussing to find my head in the dark. His fingers slip into my silky hair, pulling it lightly to guide me on his cock. I slide down even further, to fully take him in which makes Sai moan even louder. Every time I come up on his shaft, I'd drag my tongue around it, focusing mainly on the tip. Sai continuously moans, not able to really think straight from all the pleasure he's receiving.

"Oh-hh-hhh, Ino you need to stop...I'm-m gonna cu-mm-m" Sai manages to say through broken moans. I slowly pull off his cock reluctantly; an audible pop sound ringing throughout the bedroom. He pulls me up fast, crashing our lips instantaneously together. He flips our positions, with his body firmly between my legs. Sai quickly ends our passionate make out session to reach into his bedside drawer to pull out a condom. He puts it on before turning back to me, his hand brushing some hair out of my face lightly. "Are you sure you still want this?" Sai asks, which I find to be very sweet, however I was sure of my decision. "Yes..I want you" I say back, leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

He moves himself to finally join us together. He slips in with ease and my body opens up and allows him in with no hesitation. We moan in synch; the feeling of him stretching me out and the feeling of me tight around him bringing us both so much pleasure. His hands find my hips, thrusting as our lust mounts. He goes slow but deep with each thrust, bringing me back to the fine line between pleasure and torture. "Sai..faster, harder please! I can't take it" I beg, just wanting him to take me like he'd promised. "Your wish is my command, my dear" Sai says, his grip tightening on my hips as his thrusts speed up, fucking me harder and faster than I had ever been before. I can't control how much I am moaning, it feels to good that all I can do is make noises. I can hear Sai gasping and moaning above me too.

His thrusts being to get less exact, an indication that he was close as am I. "Sai..I'm gonna..." I am unable to even finish my sentence as pleasure washes over me in waves. I tighten around his cock, and I feel him spasm above me, grunting very loudly as he cums. "Ugh-h-hh, Ino" Sai groans out, as he thrusts a few more times. Eventually he stills above me as we both decide to catch our breath back, panting quite loudly whilst he had collapsed beside me.

Once I had caught my breath, I sit up looking around for my clothing, knowing that I shouldn't really stay. I find my thong and begin to put it on, only stopping when Sai asks me what I am doing. "I'm getting ready to leave" I say, my thong finally back in place comfortably. "Well you are more than welcome to stay. It is late" Sai says, removing the condom, tying the end up before getting under his bed sheets, keeping one side lifted like an invitation for me to join him. I look over at him, considering if it would be a good idea or not. Feeling super tired, I decide that staying wouldn't be that bad. I could always wake up early so we don't awkwardly have to speak about tonight in the morning. I slip under the sheets and curl up onto Sai's chest. He puts his arm around me pulling me even closer to him. All I can feel is the warmness that he is exuding, and it just lulls me to sleep.

I wake up in bed alone, feeling nothing but cold sheets to my left. The sun is coming through the blinds very strongly, and starts to hurt my eyes as I finally open them properly. Seeing Sai's room in the light is very weird to me. His entire room is filled with canvas full of art work, all different styles of paintings but most seem to be done with ink. There were small pots with ink and brushes lining around the canvas too. An easel with propped up in the corner of the room with a fresh blank canvas on it. I stand up and move closer to it to see a pencil outline of what looked like me sleeping. Was he painting me? I see my clothes folded nicely on his chair with a little note sitting on top of it. 'Ino, good morning! Feel free to either put your clothes back on, or borrow one of my t-shirts from the draw. I'll likely be in the kitchen, making coffee if you want to join me' it read. I look at the dress and the drawer, and I decide it might be more comfortable if I were one of t-shirts for now. I open the drawer and pull out the first one I find which is a baggy plain black t-shirt. I slip it over my head whilst I exit his bedroom in search of his kitchen. I hear the sound of a kettle boiling so I follow it, finding the kitchen with Sai standing at the counter; his back to me as he arrange two cups ready to make coffee. He had only put on underwear so his whole back is exposed, and I can see the muscles rippling through his movements. I quietly move over to him, not sure where we particularly stand so I loop my arms around his waist to test the waters. He jumps a little, before comfortably leaning back against me, not showing any sign of wanting me to let go.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Sai asks, seemingly a lot shyer than last night. "I am okay, head hurts a little but it'll pass. How are you?" I ask, snuggling into his back a bit more. I don't know why I am doing this but it feels right. "I'm okay, alcohol doesn't usually effect me in the morning so I'm good" He says finishing making our coffees. He hands me a cup and I take it graciously. I look over his entire body, and see that I really didn't make that bada choice when I came home with him. " So..." He says, making the room feel a little tense and awkward. "So.." I say back, not sure what I am meant to say or do. I sip at my coffee as he begins to speak. "Dare I ask exactly what happens now?" He seems so much different compared to the confident man I was with last night. Alcohol must give him that confidence. "Well" I start, "I'm not exactly sure myself. I have not long since gotten out of my previous relationship.. However, I did really enjoy myself last night" I can't quite put my finger on exactly how I feel but that was the short of it. Sai looks at me, pretty much shallowed up by the baggy shirt and he smiles so big that his eyes crinkle at the sides. "Well, if it's okay with you, I'd love to see you again?" Sai asks nervously, like he had already determined that I would say no. I smile back at him, "Do you know what? I'd love to".


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Sai dropped me off home, I decided that I should probably finally check my phone. And sure enough, I had been bombarded by a million and one phone calls and texts, all from Sakura who was just wanting to know the gossip about last night. I open one of the texts it reading, 'Ino, you better tell what happened with you and lover boy last night or so help me god!'. I laugh, before sending her a reply asking if she wanted to come over for coffee. Her reply was instant and short. "On my way x" was all it said. I laughed again, before putting my phone onto charge and changing into more sensible clothes. I was still wearing Sai's t-shirt; his way apparently of determining that will definitely see each other again, even though I promised we would. We'd also exchanged numbers, so that way we could sort out when we were gonna meet again.

I grabbed the first thing from my wardrobe, which happened to be a white summer dress with ruffled short sleeves. I also grab some fresh underwear from my drawer before taking off Sai's shirt and my underwear from last night. I throw the dirty clothes into my laundry basket, leaving his shirt on my bed whilst I got dressed. Walking downstairs, I smile and glide into my kitchen, putting the kettle on ready for Sakura's arrival. Something about last night, and how amazing everything went had really just put a spring in my step. I hadn't felt this upbeat since me and Kiba had broke up, and it felt so nice to feel something other than sad for once. Sai had just walked into my life, and in an instant, he'd made me feel something that I hadn't felt in weeks.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brings me out of my bubble, and I hurry to answer the door, excited to gossip with Sakura. I open the door, only to be greeted by a giant hug; my vision blurred by big pink curly hair. I squeezed her back, only pulling back because her hair was beginning to suffocate me. My eyes rake over Sakura's outfit which consists of a tight red crop top, paired with black denim high waisted shorts. Her hair had been curled beautifully giving it volume and on her feet were just come classic white converse high tops. Overall, my best friend looked adorable, and she more than likely knew it. "You look amazing!" I say, gesturing to her entire look. "Awh thank you, so do you! You have such a glow about you today" Sakura replies, especially pointing to my face. "The kettles done so I'll make us our drinks, make yourself at home on the sofa" I say, moving off to the kitchen to prepare our coffees.

I re enter my living room, placing Sakura's coffee onto the table in front of her, before doing the same with my own. She thanks me, waiting for me to sit down and tell her everything about last night. "Last night was so fun" Sakura starts off, sipping at her warm cup; both hands wrapped around the cup tightly. "It really was.. thanks for suggesting it Sakura. I had such a good time" I reply, also taking a swig of my drink. "Speaking of good times, so what exactly happened to you last night? I mean I got your text, but then I didn't hear from you for the rest of night so what happened?" She looks at me like she already knows the answer, but she still wants me to say it. I roll my eyes, "What do you think happened Sakura? I went back to his place, and ...things happened" I can't bring myself to say that I had slept with him. I wasn't embarrassed..it was just private that's all. "Oh my god Ino! I can't believe you slept with a guy you met at the club! He was pretty cute though" She says in serious disbelief. "Yeah he is pretty cute.. and I am pretty sure I'm gonna see him again" I say, a smile permanently on my face.

"Really?! Oh my god...this is getting serious" She squeals, excited for me. "I wouldn't say its that serious Sakura...it's just a date. We aren't gonna get married or anything" I can't help but laugh at her over enthusiasm. It was sweet that she is this excited for me. "Remember Sakura... I've not been broken up from Kiba that long... I'm not ready for any kind of commitment just yet" Saying his name brings a slight pang of pain into my heart, but I refuse to let it bring down my mood. "Yeah but Ino.. let's be honest here. Kiba is a fucking idiot for letting you go. That douche isn't gonna find anyone else better. This..Sai was it? This Sai guy seems to be really into and he seems nice too. You deserve that after what the cunt put you through" Sakura was getting angrier by the second which was never a good thing. "Sakura, chill.. I know I know.. What Kiba made me do was...something I'll never forget. But honestly, I am trying to because I want to move on. I don't want him to forever have a hold on me. Hence why I am focusing on Sai for now" I say, feeling slightly sad at how the conversation had turned around onto a tough subject for me.

Suddenly I hear my phone buzz, and I excuse myself for a moment to go and get it. Whilst I was walking back down the stairs, I open the text seeing that it was from Sai.'Hey Ino! It's Sai, just in case you haven't saved my number yet. I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight? Let me know x' it read. A smile found a way onto my face, and my fingers instantly began to type a response. 'Hey Sai, of course I saved your number. I would love to see you tonight..how about you come over and I'll cook us something to eat?' I follow the message up with another one saying my address and to be over at 8. I reach my living room, putting my phone down on the table and picking up my coffee. "So...who was that?" Sakura asks being nosey like usual. "Sai...he wants to meet tonight and I said for him to come over and I'll make us dinner"My text tone suddenly going off again, so I open it. 'Awesome, I'll be over at 8. Can't wait to see you ;) x'. I grin and decide that I don't need to reply. "Oh my god, you are so smitten.. I have never seen you like this. It's amazing" Sakura laughs at me, making me join in too. "I don't know what it is! He just makes smile I guess... it's crazy to me too" I really had no idea why he was making me this happy but it felt so much better for me to be smiling and laughing than it had when I was depressed and sad.

"When's he coming over then?" She asks, finishing her cup of coffee. "At 8, so somewhat soon" I say, looking at the clock, which read 5:27. "Well I better leave you to get everything ready" She stands up, putting her and mine empty cups into the kitchen sink, before moving over to my front door. "It's been nice seeing you smile for once.. I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Sakura says pulling me into a hug. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow! And thank you Sakura, means a lot" I pull back, to smile at her before showing her out. Closing the door, I decide that I should probably start on dinner if I wanted to get myself and the food ready on time. I decided to make cheese stuffed chicken breast's wrapped in bacon, with garlic and herb potato slices and peas. I prepare everything before putting on to cook. Whilst I wait for them to be done, I decide to take a shower, using my most favourite shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I rub my body dry and towel dry my hair as much as possible before throwing both of the towels in the laundry basket; setting myself a reminder to do my laundry tomorrow as the basket is getting kind of full.

I pull out a set of ruby red lacy underwear; the bra cups completely see through pretty much and my panties let my butt cheeks loosely hang out the bottom of them. I sit down at my dressing table and put on my makeup, doing a severe winged eyeliner and giving myself a light gloss on my lips. I decide to just blow dry my hair and not do much with it. After drying my hair, I shake out my blonde tresses to give it a little volume. I move over to wardrobe, and pull out this silk red dress with a deep v cut at the front, stopping just before it exposes my bra. It stops just at my knees in a flowy skirt, and has long sleeves. As for my shoes, I chose my red silk heels, which had ribbon straps which you can either tie just around your ankles or up your legs. I just tie them around my ankles into a bow on the side. I spray myself with my Marc Jacobs perfume, before seeing that it was getting close to 8. I decide to go downstairs and make the table, lighting the candles in the middle of the table. I check to see that the food's ready, and so I keep the oven on a low heat so the food stays warm.

I hear the doorbell go, and my heartbeat increases; and all of sudden I am super nervous. I move over to the door, and open it to reveal Sai standing there in a tightly fitted black suit, with a fitted white shirt underneath the blazer. He is leaning against my door frame, one arm holding him up, whilst the other is behind his back. He pulls the hand out from behind him, to produce a single red rose which I take from him. "Hey" I say softly, smelling the rose, which smells beautiful. "Hey" he also softly replies; his eyes fully taking in the view in front of him. "Thank you for the rose, come in. You look..so handsome" I say, moving to the side to let him in. "You're welcome, and thank you. You look..amazing" He says, stepping into my house. He waits for me to close the door and to turn back to him, before he slides his hands around my waist. I can't help but put my own arms around his neck, pulling our bodies closer together.

He leans down, our faces only mere centimetres apart. He hesitates as if he is trying to test the waters between us. I move my face closer so our lips are only a breath apart, showing him that I was okay with it. He smiles, before closing the gap between us and finally kissing me. His lips feel as soft as I remember them from the night before, and all these feelings and emotions run through my mind. His hands slip further around my waist to my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I moan into this mouth, and I can feel his lips smirk as we kiss. We pull away so we can finally breathe and we both hold each other close still, just smiling. "I've wanted to do that all day" He says, smiling his crinkly eyed smile. I grin back, "I've wanted you to do that all day too".

 **A/N: I know it's a bit of a filler chapter but I wanted to do the actual date as it's own chapter so I decided to leave this one here. I hope you enjoyed, and please review, I love hearing feedback :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please remember to review and enjoy :D**

"Something smells nice?" He comments, gently sniffing the air trying to work out exactly what I had cooked. "Thank you, I pride myself on being somewhat decent at cooking. Its Chicken breast, stuffed with cheese, wrapped in Bacon with a side serving of garlic and herb potato slices and garden peas" I say, unwrapping our position so I could show him over to the dining table. "Wow.. sounds pretty good! I hope you didn't go to all this trouble for me" He says, removing his jacket, laying over the sofa before taking a seat at the table. Without his jacket on, the shirt looked even better, and I had to shake my head to get myself to refocus on something other than his abs under that shirt. "It was no trouble at all...I'm just gonna get us a drink, what would you like?" I offer. "Erm, I'll have a beer if you've got one? I took a taxi here so I could have a drink" I nod, and move off to the kitchen to grab us drinks. I open up the chilling bottle of already opened wine from the fridge and pour myself a glass, taking the bottle with me and I also grab Sai's bottle of beer. I hand Sai his beer bottle, and I place my wine glass and the bottle down, before excusing myself again to dish up our food.

"Need a hand?" Sai shouts, and I hear the scrape of his chair, like he was about to stand up. "Sit your butt down! I got this" I holler back, opening up the oven, moving away so the steam and heat doesn't burn my face. I pull out the baking tray of chicken and I place it on top of the hob whilst I get out the dinner plates from the cupboard. I place one chicken breast on each plate, and I also strained the peas, plating them up as well. I turn off my oven and pull out the final tray with the potato slices on it, and add them to our plates. Once I have gotten both plates ready, I take them through the kitchen to the dining table. As soon as I re-enter the room, Sai's eyes light up and it becomes even more evident when I place the plate in front of him. He smiles up at me; his eyes crinkling at the side like usual as he thanks me for the meal. I smile back before moving to sit across from him, also getting ready to eat.

We instantly begin digging in, occasionally asking about each other's day and also asking each other about random things such as life, family, jobs, etc. "So what do you do then Ino?" Sai asks, finishing his mouthful, taking a swig of his beer. "I am a florist. Me and my best friend own a small shop in town" I say, shyly. Some people don't take my job that serious so I usually avoid saying it, but it's something I have always been interested in all thanks to my mother. "Oh, wow. I'd have said that you were a beautician or something. But, it sounds really nice! Is your best friend the pink haired one from last night? Or was she the shy looking indigo haired one?" He curiously asks, taking another bite. "The pink haired one..her name is Sakura" I couldn't help but smile when I say her name. She really is my best friend, and has been for so long. "She seemed nice" He says, smiling back at me. "She is.. she thinks you're nice too" I giggle, taking a sip of wine. He looks up at me, confusion very obvious in his eyes. "She came over this morning, asking about last night.." I say, putting my knife and fork down, near enough downing the rest of the wine in my glass thanks to the nerves that had suddenly bubbled up. I am definitely not hesitant to pour myself another glass and start on that one as well. "Oh really? And what did you say?" His tone is absolutely dripping with lust, and forbidden promises of where this night will go. My mouth instantly goes dry as another place becomes wet with desire. "I just said that I had gone back to yours last night.. I didn't give her details" I stare down at my plate, unable to make eye contact with Sai for fear I might just jump him there and then.

"So you didn't tell her how I ate out your wet pussy like a man dying of starvation? Or how you sucked my hard cock and soaked it with your mouth? Or how I fucked you hard, and fast... so deep in your tight heat? Making you cum so hard that I left you sore in the morning?" His voice came from behind me and right in my left ear; his breath so hot my body couldn't help but shiver in pleasure. His hands suddenly had gripped my thighs, slowly moving closer to the inside of my legs. He nudges them open slightly, whilst dragging my dress up my legs; the silk tingling against my leg s, heightening my pleasure even more. His fingers slip down, and a finger runs the length of my underwear, feeling the dampness there. "Didn't you tell her exactly how wet I made you? How you soaked through your panties like you are now?" His fingers move my underwear to the side, and one digit begins toying with my pussy, making me gasp out loud and my hands instantly grip the sides of my chair. His other free hand grabs my right breast, squeezing it lightly in the palm of his hand.

He moves his fingers deftly against my soaked core, and I couldn't help but moan and gasp against the feeling. His lips start peppering kisses down the column of my neck, increasing the feeling and making me whimper in absolute bliss. Unable to take it anymore, I stand up and pretty much throw the chair out of the way. Sai looks shocked, only until he realises that I am already wrapped around his waist by my legs, and am kissing him for all its worth. His hands grab my ass to help hold me against him, but also to feel me. We moan into each other's mouths, and Sai stumbles a tad when I move against him more. "Where's your bedroom?"He breathes out against my lips, separating us for only a moment. "Upstairs on the left" I say, smashing our lips back together. I just couldn't control myself at all, and I felt my body start to jiggle as Sai starts walking up the stairs, me still tightly encased around his hips. Our lips are still joined; his hard and bruising, mine soft and supple. I run my hands through his hair, gripping lightly to move his head exactly where I want it. Our tongues touch, and the lust between us only increases as our tongues fight against each other.

We reach my room, where I get down from being around Sai's hips. He looks down at my bed, to see his t-shirt there, which he moves so he can comfortably sit down to remove his shoes and socks. I untie my heels, leaving them forgotten on the floor. I turn on some light music, and begin swaying my hips. I suddenly feel hands on my hips, helping to guide them with the music. Sai's body is pressed hard against me, and I can feel all of him. We sway lightly, our bodies grinding sensuously against one another. His hands reach for my zipper located on the back of my dress, and begins sliding it down slowly. I feel the fabric loosen from around my body, and Sai laces soft kisses on to my back and neck. His hands slide inside my dress and pushes it slowly off my body and down onto the floor. He spins me around gently so he can see all of me, and the way his eyes hungrily drink my body in, makes me instantly redden in the cheeks. His finger curls under my chin, and lifts my head up, and he softly kisses me. My own hands reach up and unbutton his shirt as we kiss, moving to push it off once I reach the last button. It hits the floor with a quiet thump, but we don't notice because we are just completely absorbed in each other.

Eventually, we are both completely naked; our hands are still roaming each other's bodies with desire. Sai has pushed me against the wall, and is currently holding one of my legs up and against him. Our cores are pressed right against each other, and I can feel how hard he is, just like he can feel how wet I am. He slips his other hand to pull my other leg up and around his hips. I secure myself by locking my ankles behind Sai. He pins my hands up against the wall, leaning in very closely so our lips brush with each breath we take. "Do you want me?" Sai huskily whispers out. I whine, "Yes, I want you so bad.. I want you Sai" I kiss him gently, moving myself against him to show him that I just want him to fuck me already. He lets out a breathy laugh, before pushing himself inside me. We groan in synch, and Sai starts up a slow rhythm. He uses the wall to his advantage, essentially bouncing me up and down on his cock. Our groans get lost when we begin to kiss again heavily. His hands have gripped my hips hard, and he's basically holding me in place against the wall whilst he thrusts his hard cock into me fast and passionately.

Sai bites down on my neck, and sucks a little, leaving his mark on me. "Who's are you?" He says, still thrusting into me, showing no sign of stopping or slowly down. "Yours..I'm yours...Oh shit..Sai..I-iii I'm so close" I groan loudly, my nails dragging down his back. He speeds up even more if that was possible, and suddenly I am cumming, tightening around his cock and my back is arching off of the wall, pushing my breasts against Sai's bare chest. Sai pushes himself in me a few more times, before groaning quickly pulling out so he doesn't finish inside. His sperm splashes against my stomach, and I couldn't help but watch his face, as it scrunches in pleasure. He leans his forehead against me, and I'm surprised that he is able to still hold me up after everything. He takes a moment to catch his breath, before lightly kissing me and finally opening his eyes. He looks down at the mess he'd created and his face instantly goes as red as a tomato. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I'll get you a tissue" Sai says worryingly as he puts me down and heads out of my room. I giggle before following him. "Sai, it's okay. I got it" I say as we both reach the bathroom, and I wet a flannel under my bathroom tap. I wipe away the evidence of our session, and I hand him the flannel to clean himself up too. He thanks me, moving to clean his body, and then throwing the used flannel into the laundry basket. We wander back to my bedroom, switching the music off and I decide to clean up my clothes that littered the floor. I look over to see Sai looking for his boxers, like he was getting ready to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" I say, gliding up to him, slipping my arms around his waist. "I really wanna stay but I have work tomorrow and I didn't bring my stuff with me so I need to be home really. However, I can stay over tomorrow if you want or you could stay at mine?" Sai offers, redressing himself. I feel a bit sad but I agree to stay at his house tomorrow instead. I put on his t-shirt again, not really bothered about getting redressed.

"So what do you do exactly? For a job I mean?" I say, thinking that we never actually spoke about it. "I'm a graphics designer, but I'd much prefer to be a painter" Sai says as we both walk downstairs hand in hand. "Ah that explains all the paintings in your room!" I say, putting the pieces together, "So what do you like to paint?". "Well it depends... I usually just paint things I see in a moment that I think is beautiful" We had reached the door, and it was obvious that neither of us wanted him to go. "Hey, maybe one day you could paint me?" I ask hopeful. "Well of course, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Sai brushes a loose strand of hair away from my face, and tucks it behind my ear. I blush instantly, and Sai can't help but smile that crinkled smile. "Thank you...I'd love to be painted by you..tomorrow?"I ask, Sai's hand still cupping my cheek. "It's a date" He replies, moving closer to me so we can have a last minute kiss. Our lips linger for as long as possible, and we both really didn't want to say goodbye. We eventually separate, and say goodbye with a hug, and I let Sai out. I watch from my front door, as he makes his way over to the taxi rank to hop in a cab. I only close the door once the cab had disappeared from view. I decide to clean up our dinner plates and I throw the cold leftovers in the bin. I was about to start washing up when the doorbell goes. I squeal a little inside, thinking its Sai returning and that he had decided to stay tonight. I run to the door and open it quickly, a smile wide on my face. That smile quickly disappears when my eyes lock with the other person's who rung my doorbell. It wasn't Sai. It was him. Kiba.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys its been... well forever haha. I havent had a chance to write anything because you know life shit.. job.. etc haha. ANYYYYWAYY, I wont keep you anymore.. heres the new chapter for those who still care/wanted this! Enjoy!**

"What are you even doing here?" I say, quicker than I was able to stop the words falling from my mouth. In truth, I was pissed that he was even here; that he even dare think it was ok to come back.

"Oooo what a polite greeting Ino... look just let me in.. I want to talk" Kiba asks sarcarstically. I am instantly thrown off guard by his request. I look at him before shuffling to the side. I don't really want to let him in, however I guess I should hear him out. Closing the door, I turn around to see Kiba, picking up a empty picture frame that used to contain a picture of us until I recently went on a burning tyraid of all things related to him. "Wow... already removed from the house like I never lived here..." He joked before placing it back down. "Did you really expect me to keep that shit around after you broke my heart?! Are you serious? You are more retarded than I thought" I couldn't choke back my anger, and why should I? I was pissed and I should be allowed to vent it.

"Look Kiba.. I am not in the mood for all this shit... what did you want? I have nothing left of yours... you took it all when you moved out so we didn't have to talk again" I sigh and slump down on my couch. He looks intently at me for a moment before sitting on the opposite sofa. "So I heard through the grape vine that you were out the other night... getting drunk and getting extremely close with someone..." A touch of annoyance is evident in his voice...maybe jealously even? "So what if I was? It's none of your business what I do anymore.. we aren't together" I spit out.. what a jerk to even ask like he cares or its his business. He looks even more annnoyed now if that were possible.

"Was it the same guy I happened to see leave our... your house not long ago? What a looker... some depressing looking sap.. Oh you know how to pick them Ino" Kiba shakes his head, stiffling a laugh as he speaks. Ok, so now I am getting ready mad. Insult me all you want, but theres no need to take it out on Sai who has done nothing wrong. "He is actually really really sweet and kind and handsome but you wouldn't know anything about that would you Kiba? Because you are a nasty, selfish and coldhearted bastard who likes to break peoples hearts and throw their feelings in the bin because they don't matter. I did absolutely everything to keep you happy even if it meant upsetting myself.. I gave so much Kiba for hardly anything in return... but even that wasn't good enough. So you have no right to dictate my life choices and what I do and I want you to get the hell out of my house right now before my neighbours hear my yelling and call the cops!" I scream and just let out every thought and feeling I had been experiencing since Kiba ripped out my heart and stamped on it. He stares at me wide eyed, before grinning; his two fang like teeth showing.

"Oh Ino.. bless you.. I'll let you live in this fantasy world where hes your savoiur for now... but don't think this is the last time we will meet..." He moves over to me, and places a lingering kiss to my tear soaked cheek, before moving over to the door and opening it. I stand still in one place shocked, and sobs slowly working their way up my body. I'd been holding it in for so long, that it was all exploding out at once. Kiba turns back slightly to utter one last thing; "You may think he's good for you right now, but we both know you are an attention seeking whore.. he'll learn that soon enough. Or if he doesn't... maybe i'll have to pay him a visit and beat it into him. We all know the damage I could do to him" He chuckles and walks away slamming the door behind him, which releases out the sobs and I find myself hysterically crying. I hate how he has this ability to upset me so. I fall to my knees and ball my eyes out for what seems like hours and hours.

Eventually, I manage to compose myself enough to lift myself up the stairs and into my bedroom, through to my bathroom. My eyes are so red, puffy and sore from crying; my nose running madly too. I grab a tissue and dab my face dry before throwing the used item into the bin and returning to my room. Chucking the duvet over me, I decide to ingore the flashing notifaction symbol telling me that Sai had text me. Infact I decided that for Sai's sake, that me and him should have no more contact, even if thats exactly what I didn't want. The thought hurt my heart and head, so sleep felt like the best option. I just would ignore his messages and calls and he'd get the message. Yeah it was the only way to stop Kiba from doing some dumb shit and there is no way I'm dragging Sai into this whirlwind I call my life. I guess I was both emotionally and physically exhausted from all that happened today because I basically passed out; the washing up completely forgotten.

 **A/N: Just a quick note, sorry this chapters short. I haven't written in literally feels like years and trying to pick the story back up both mentally and physically is weird for me haha. I hope to get back into the groove and have more chapters coming your way soon.. I'll have a new one coming up on Friday for definite! Please review and lemme know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am not exactly sure how long it's been since I have written any form of story or chapter, but recently I felt inspired to continue this one because I did intend to make this one of my best ones but I however failed. Hopefully, now I'll actually try to finish this fic. I am sorry for those that wanted a finished product sooner but, honestly I lost all motivation for writing in general and felt I wasnt good enough. ANNNYYYWAAYY, on with the chapter thats been a year in the making haha. Enjoy :)**

Ino had lost count of exactly how many hours, days, weeks it had been since she had last seen Sai. When she had said to herself that she was cutting all contact for his safety, she had meant it. The guilt had made her bed ridden for the first week, and even now she dare leave her house for too long for the fear Sai or even worse Kiba may see her. Her phone had been flooded with texts and missed calls for the inky hunk, but Ino just let them build, not even having the nerve to open any of them for fear she'd cave and call him back. It had been 2 days since the last call and text though, signalling to Ino that Sai had finally given up. This thought made her sad though because she genuinely had started to fall for him, and all thanks to dog breath, her chances at a loving and bright future had been dashed.

Truth was, Kiba was an awful human being. Ino often wondered, as did all her friends as to what she even saw in him in the first place. He was never kind to her, rarely even remembering her birthday without her prompting him the day before. He always like to dig at her confidence making her feel worthless and ugly. A reason that now she thinks is why she even stayed around in the first place. But the biggest gut punch of them all was that after all she endured from him, he had just broken things with her and threw her away for some girl he met in the club all because she gave him 'all her attention all the time'. Karin her name was or something like that; Ino had barely listened to what he had said whilst he was breaking up with her. The sound of her heart breaking drowned out all sound trying to get in.

Her heart ached as she lay in bed; her head a complete jumble and in bits. She really did miss Sai although she had not known him long but she had to admit that he really did lighten up her day and put a smile on her face. She wanted nothing more than for him to be here, holding her and letting her know it's alright. Sighing, she pushes her sad form off of her bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. Stopping at the mirror above the sink, she noticed the obvious dark circles under her eyes and the way her hair resembled a giant nest on her head. The baggy tshirt she had grabbed from the wardrobe wasn't doing her any favours either. Nodding to herself, she decided a freshen up was needed and maybe a little effort would make her feel better too.

Stripping off the large tshirt, Ino quickly turns on the shower and jumps straight in, letting the warm water cascade down her face and body. She washes herself with her favourite things; a little smile worming its way onto her face when she lathers her hair and the scent fills her nose. It doesn't take long before she's feeling a bit more human, and decides that shes clean enough. She turns off the water and grabs a towel for her body and one for her hair, which she uses as she walks towards the bedroom again. She drops the hair towel into her washing basket, and sits at her dressing table. She really needed to do something about the dark circles; it was really bothering her that she had let Kiba get this much under her skin again. 'Stupid bastard' she mutters to herself. Grabbing at some nearby makeup, Ino begins applying her concealer and powder to make her look like she had actually managed to sleep last night (even though she really hadn't unless you counted tossing and turning the whole time). She carried on going until she had her usual full face on, including her clear gloss. She then grabbed her hair dryer and began the massive task of attempting to dry her long locks; something that was far from easy considering her hair reached just below her butt.

Once she had finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised at how much she finally looked like herself again. Well on the outside at least, maybe not on the inside; she still felt like a mess there. Getting up and gliding over to her wardrobe, she slid open the doors and scanned through all her clothes before her eyes settled on a lovely lilac cotton dress, which was tighter just under her chest and flared out towards the bottoms. It had a lovely lace trim all around the edge, and was strapless. After slipping on her underwear but forgoing a bra so the straps didn't show, she put on the dress, doing a little twirl afterwards. This would be good enough, she thought to herself; not that she planned on going out or seeing anyone. She was just sick to death of feeling lost in her bed and wanted to get herself out of her sad pit and try to feel normal again.

Moving to the kitchen, Ino stopped suddenly when her stomach growled. To be honest with herself, she had barely eaten over the last few weeks as her appetite seemed to disappear so she was surprised at the noise she had heard. Giggling to herself, she began making herself a sandwich and grabbed an apple for afterwards. Eating fairly slowly to ease her back into the whole thing, she couldn't help how her mind wandered to him again. She really did feel bad for Sai, especially as this mess had been her fault. She just wished Kiba had stayed away; she couldn't even work out why he even had come back to interfere with her new possible relationship.

A knock at her door pulled out of her thoughts, her eyes widening at the thought that Kiba maybe had come back to rub salt in the wound some more. She quietly moved over to the door, tiptoeing to look through the little keyhole. She nearly fell on to the floor when she saw that in fact it was Sai, looking as amazing as always. She didn't know if she was ready to speak to him yet but her guilt was being to mount on her mind again so before she knew what she was doing, she had opened the door as their eyes connected. There was a big pause between the two, as their eyes raked over each others body and faces as if they may never meet again so they wanted to burn their memories into their minds. Sai blinked hard twice, before opening his mouth, "Hey." Ino just looked away, embarrassed that he even had to see her in this state; it really wasn't fair that he had been punished for what Kiba was trying to do.

"Hey" Ino replied, her breathing coming out quite shallow. She was nervous as was he; the two weren't really sure how this meeting was about to go. "Did you wanna come in?" She says, moving to the side to allow him to enter. Sai nods as his response and walks through to the living room, awkwardly standing shuffling on his feet. Ino closes the door, before gesturing him to sit on the sofa opposite the one she was sitting down on. He does, instantly fiddling with his hands when he gets comfortable. "So..." Sai begins, nervously not finishing his sentence. Ino hadn't seen him like this before. His face was blushed with a red hue, and his bangs fell forward and covered his sweet eyes as he hid his face.

"Sai..I-I am sorry. Something happened, and I just didn't want to get you involved in it. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want anything to happen to you. He..he can be a horrible person.. I.. just couldn't let him to anything to you" Ino couldn't help but cry as she spoke to him, guilt washing over her in waves. Sai looked her seriously with concern in his eyes; his heart squeezed in pain when he saw her begin to cry. He quickly stood from his seat and crossed to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Her sobs soaked his t-shirt but that hardly mattered now, as he ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. Eventually the crying came to a stop and Ino lifted her head to look at him through watery eyes. Her mascara had run down her face, but Sai still swore that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He used his sleeve to clear away the smudged makeup, and Ino giggled when he bopped her nose.

"What happened Ino? You had me so worried. I thought I might have scared you away or that you had realised that maybe you didn't wanna see me anymore. And then I started to get worried that maybe something worse had happened hence why I came round. I couldn't take the radio silence anymore" Sai squeezed her in his arms, all while looking at her very seriously. She looked away but Sai's finger caught her chin and brought her face and eyes back to his. She sighed before looking at him again, "Kiba was here".

 **Please review if you wish to see more. It will help me decide whether to continue or not. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well surprisingly I am uploading a chapter without it being over a year. What's got into me?! Haha. Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter! Made me smile and realise what I'd been missing when I stopped writing for all you lovely people. Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

After a very lengthy speech about Ino and Kiba's entire relationship, who he was as a person and what had happened after Sai had left the other day and Kiba had made an appearance, Sai sat in complete silence and processed everything Ino had said. This Kiba guy seemed to be a real asshole, and a possible problem in the future should a relationship begin between the two. But even then, Sai found himself not really worried about it all because he'd have Ino by his side and that would make it all worth it. "Ino, if all you say is true, which of course I believe it is... then I don't care. He can do whatever he wants. I really like you and I want you.. like all of the time. He couldn't ever scare me away from you. Not possible" Sai states with a strong nod at his final point. Ino's big blue eyes stare up at his own oynx eyes, before she had to start blinking back tears.

"I just couldn't live with myself if he ever hurt you. You don't deserve to get caught up in all this shit. But Sai... I feel the same. I really like and want you too. It's all I have thought about since I last saw you" Ino grips Sai's hands in her own, only occassionally wiping away a tear that had escaped down her face. Sobs were racking through her body but she didn't wanna let Kiba affect her like this anymore. She had done enough crying when they were together.

A warm hand cupped her face, and a thumb stroked away a loose tear. Ino stared at Sai's face as it turned into one of his signature crinkle eyed smiles. "Ino. It is my decision if I am prepared to deal with him. And I am, so don't worry about it. We can worry about it when the time comes, if it does. Look, I know it's soon and sudden but, these days apart have realised how much you make me smile and how much better I feel by being in your presence. I was so miserable every day that went by without you. Not to mention that you are insanely beautiful and caring, and I feel so lucky that you even left with me the first night we met. So.. what I am trying to say is... wanna give this a try? Us I mean" Sai's eyes glistened with hope and a wide smile stayed on his face as Ino looked incredibly shocked that he'd asked her out so soon and with such sweet words too. 'We' had a good ring to it when it came to her and Sai.

Ino leapt off of the sofa and into his lap; arms instantly wrapping themselves around his neck and her face into his neck. "Nothing would make me happier right now. I feel exactly the same Sai. You have made me so much happier and cheered me up when I thought nothing else could. You are just so amazing and very very handsome and sexy too. I am the lucky one. Of course I wanna give us a go! And you're right. We will handle things.. together" Ino almost sang out she was that damn happy. Pulling back from the embrace, they both broke out into massive grins, before Sais hands found their way into Inos hair and pulled into gently into a soft kiss. Ino eagerly returned the kiss, applying just the right amount of pressure to his lips, making Sai swallow a moan that tried to escape his throat. She adjusted herself on his lap to sit more comfortably; her curvy frame positioned right on his groin which obviously was beginning to get more excited as the kissing intensifys. She didn't even notice that she had started grinding onto his erection until she felt Sai's hands grab onto her hips to slam her down even harder onto him. Both broke the kiss to moan outloud; Sai recovered faster and started placing kisses up and down her neck, greatful for the strapless dress allowing more access to her neck and chest.

Ino's eye flickered closed, and she allowed herself to just enjoy the feeling. She had been missing Sai's touch so much and now that he was here, and all over her, she was so happy. Her fingers dipped to skim along the bottom of Sai's tshirt, slipping under to feel his tight stomach muscles tense as she stroked just above the waistband of his jeans. Grabbing it and pulling it up and over his head, she throws it somewhere across the room, not caring where it lands right now; she just needs him right here and right now. His hands slip under her dress reaching up to grab her ass, squeezing it and moving her more against his crotch.

A knock on the door awoke them out of their passionate bubble. Ino quickly hopped up, her cheeks stained red as she answered the door. Sakura smiled brightly at her best friend as the door opened; her eyebrow raised when she sees the current state of her friends apperance. Inos hair was now messy, and her lips were swollen from kisses and her dress was wrinkled from being pulled up and around her waist. "Hi Ino, I was just checking to see if you feel better since dickwad came round" Sakura spoke as she pushed past her friend to step into the house, " I was hoping maybe you could start coming back to work. The shop has been incredibly busy witho-". Sakura suddenly stopped talking as soon as her eyes came upon a shirtless Sai sitting on Ino's sofa; a small pillow placed over his lap to cover his previous excitement. He raised a hand to wave at her, blush and embarrassment strong on his face. Sakura quickly looked away, her face also turning a bright shade of red. "I am so sorry! I had no idea what was going on.. I'll just text you later Ino!" Sakura had never left a building so fast. She just couldn't believe what she'd witnessed; at least she knew that her friend was feeling better.

Ino just stood in surprise at what had just happened. When she finally comes back to Earth, she pushes the door closed before giggling. "I am so sorry about that Sai. I totally didn't think she'd come barging in. That was embarrassing!" Ino kept giggling whilst taking her original seat in his lap. "It's fine, I'll have to meet her sometime... just maybe next time I'll have more clothes on" His crinkled eye smile made Ino smile to before her eyes turned into something more stormy, more dark, more arousing. "Now.. before we were rudely interupted... where were we?" She lustfully whispers out, moving her dress down and off of her body to the floor. Sai's eyes widen and his arousal turns rock hard at the sight of Inos nearly naked body. There was no way that he''d ever get used to this, but for now, he would most definitely doing something about it.

 **A/N: Sorry, I know that these chapters aren't progressing the story super fast but I am still trying to get back into the swing of things. Next chapter should be a lot better, starting with a a bit of smut haha! Please review and let me know what you'd maybe like to see happen in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is coming earlier than I expected as I totally forgot I am away next week for my birthday (Its on the 22nd) so I won't have time to write anything but I didn't want to leave you guys without anything. So here's the chapter sooner than planned! Enjoy!**

Grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, Sai all but ran to Ino's bedroom as fast as he could, making sure to be careful that Ino didn't bump into anything on the way. As soon as the door was pushed open, Sai kicks it shut and throws her down on the bed; Ino unable to stop giggling the whole time at his sudden enthusiasm. He also falls over as he tries to remove his tight jeans; his foot getting caught in one of the leg holes before he manages to shuffle out of them, almost launching them across the room. He slowly climbs on top of Ino; his legs instantly sliding between hers so they were touching in the most intimate way, only a thin layer on each other separating them. The giggles died down as their faces got close; noses brushing softly against one another. Sai's big inky eyes stared straight into Ino's soul, and she found herself blushing a deep crimson, all while smiling like the cat that had got the cream.

"I am so happy that I found you that night in that shitty nightclub" Ino says, her fingers coming up to stroke and hold Sai's face. "My life.. it had hit rock bottom. And then out of nowhere, you came in and just made everything so much better. I honestly thought I'd never find someone who... who well would ever make me feel something again, but here you are" Her eyes were watering but she didn't care. He needed to hear this from her, especially after she basically ghosted him for the last few weeks because of Kibas words. That arsehole; she vowed he'd never get between her and Sai again. He just smiled at her as she spoke, fully drinking in the words as they left her lips. His thumb rises and manages to catch a stray tear before it could fall down her face. He leans in softly, placing a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back to speak himself. "I told you that I am not going anywhere, and I meant it. I haven't felt strongly about anyone like this in.. well ever. You have me.. for as long as you want me" Sai stroked her cheek, before moving down to catch her lips in another kiss. Ino kisses back passionately, letting her feelings being known through touch instead of words.

The kiss quickly escalates things and its not long before the underwear has been tossed to the floor and forgot about. Sai was currently laying against the pillows at the top of the bed, watching Ino's curvy frame slowly move down his own body, stopping to drop little kisses across his chest. Their eyes stay connected the whole time, increasing the warm pull in his stomach as she got closer to his growing cock. So she was face to face with it, taking him lightly in her hand, before opening her mouth and slowly engulfing him in one go. Sai's hands instantly shoot out and grasp at the sheets, moaning lowly as he looks down at Ino looking extremely pleased with herself. "Little minx" is all he is able to get out before she starts moving, sucking and working her tongue up his shaft as she keeps constant eye contact, massively enjoying that Sai was unable to keep his eyes open often. Picking up her speed, Sai's hands instantly grab onto Ino's hair instead, moving her up and down his cock at the pace and deepness that he enjoyed. She couldn't help but feel herself get wet and excited at all the noises he was making and the fact that he was basically throatfucking her at this point.

It was clear that Sai was reaching near his peak because his thrusts slowed to a stop, and his hard shaft fell out of Ino's mouth with a soft 'pop'. Before Ino has a chance to ask what was wrong, she was being pulled up and into a deep kiss; Sai's tongue sweeping across her lips before invading her mouth, tasting himself whilst he did so. Quickly she was turned around, and her position mirrored Sai's from moments ago; her blonde hair fanning out around her as Sai began kissing her neck, settling quite comfortably between her legs. He continues his kissing down her body until he reaches her chest, taking a hardening nipple into his mouth, gently sucking at it and pulling it softly with his teeth. Ino's back arches at the touch, aching for him to touch her even more. He switches breasts and lavishes the other one with attention, making sure to pinch and roll the other nipple with his deft fingers. Ino is writhing in utter pleasure; Sai just always makes her feels so good. It's clear that his body is just tuned to hers in every way.

Kisses begin to land down her stomach, occasionally a nip here or there with a tongue soothing it straight afterwards. He settles between her thighs; his fingers pulling them apart and holding them that way. His warm breath ghosts over her soaking pussy, and his eyes crinkle like always as he smiles. "My sweet precious Ino... is this all for me? How delicious you look right now" His eyes are just filled with lust, and Ino doesn't have a chance to beg him for sweet release, because his head ducks down and his tongue laps at her wetness before moving up and sucking at her clit. Ino moans loudly, pulling at Sai's soft hair, and his fingers grip her thighs to stop her from moving around. He continues to suck at her core, before slowly releasing one of her legs so he could press a finger into her. Ino's eyes widen at this, and her breathing becomes distressed. It just felt so good, and all Ino could do was moan Sai's name over and over again. "Yes Ino, moan my name... tell me how good I am making you feel. Let me hear your pleasure my love" Sai increases his speed and adds another finger, making Ino's eyes scrunch up in bliss.

"Sai.. oh-o-o-oh my god, you are making me feel so good baby. I don't think I will last much longer" Ino barely manages to get out; the pleasure was taking over her body, especially as she could feel herself close to the edge of her orgasm. At her words she could feel Sai smirk against her, and his pace increased to a ungodly speed. His fingers curled inside her just right, and his lips held a tight suction over her core and Ino could feel the tightness in her stomach on the verge of snapping. Sai's eyes meet Ino's and it's all that she needed to push her over the edge. Her orgasm washes over her; her back arching and toes curling as Sai grips her hips tightly to stop her from moving too much. He continues to hold her down until her twitching stops, and he slowly removes his fingers bringing them to his mouth, before licking them clean. Ino just watches the whole act through half lidded eyes, still incredibly turned on by the man in front of her. He pops the fingers from his mouth, and catches her gaze. "You taste absolutely divine, like always" He sweetly says before leaning over so our bodys are pressed together, and our mouths are connected. His tongue slips into her mouth, and it allows her to taste herself as his tongue rubs against her own. She moans passionately against him, as she could feel his hardness rubs against her sensitive core. Wordlessly Ino reaches between the pair to grasp him in her hand to guide his cock into her soaked pussy.

His breathing stops as soon as he is fully seated inside of her tight heat, and he takes a moment to just stare at her, feeling overwhelmed at how amazing it felt to be connected with Ino like this again. Their foreheads touch, and their eyes meet; all they could do was smile brightly at each other. He carefully pulls his hips back, before snapping forward, both of them grunting at the surge of pleasure from just one thrust. Sai's hands find their way to Ino's hips and grasps them tightly, using it as leverage to continue to thrust sharply into her soaked core. Ino's legs wrap around his back, and brings them even closer together if that were even possible. Their thrusts become more forceful and faster as it's obvious that both are close to that final orgasm. Sai pulls Ino up and into his lap, bouncing her up and down on his cock harder than before, making Ino cry out loud at the sudden change in position adding to her already mounting pleasure. Her hands grasp his shoulders, and she moves too, giving into the pleasure completely. He grabs her hair, turning her to face him and look into his eyes.

"I'm..I'm gonna cum Ino" Sai groans out, keeping up his thrusting speed. She nods quickly, "Me too... please... please" she groans out before feeling that familiar feeling. She moans out Sai's name, gripping his body tightly against her own. Sai feels Ino's pussy clench around his cock, and that's all it takes to push him over the edge. Quickly pulling out, Sai's orgasm rips through him; his cum splashing up Ino's stomach, whilst he groans out her name over and over.

Eventually their breathing returns to normal, and Ino raises her head from Sai's shoulder, not even remembering collapsing on him like that. She rests her forehead against his own, and just stares into his eyes. He looks back at her and a smile can't help but form on his face. It must have been infectious as Ino soon found herself smiling too. They give each other a couple of pecks before separating so Ino can clean herself up. When she re-emerges from the bathroom, Sai is already under her duvet, lifting a corner for her to hop in and join him. She giggles, as she notices the severe deja vu that this situation was giving her, before hoping in and wrapping her arms around his waist. Oh yeah, she thought, everything was just gonna be alright, more than alright. Right?

 **A/N: I can't thank everyone enough for the kind words said over the last few chapters. It means a lot, and is giving me serious motivation to continue this story. I am very interested to see how people react to the ending of this chapter, and to see if anyone has any suspicions about what may happen. Feel free to leave me a review with your guesses! Til next chapter!**


End file.
